The invention relates to a window wiper device for a vehicle.
Known window wiper devices comprise an electric driving motor, the motor shaft of which is kinematically coupled to an output shaft carrying a wiper arm, wherein a wiper blade which is fastened to the wiper arm rests on the vehicle window to be cleaned. In the case of window wiper devices which are arranged on separately openable rear windows of vehicles, a wiper bearing which is fastened to the glass window and holds the output shaft is mechanically separated from the driving motor fastened to the rear door when the rear window is opened. When the rear window is closed, connecting elements of a connecting means between the motor shaft and output shaft latch one into another, thus restoring a form-fitting connection. However, when the rear window is open, the wiper bearing is not subject to any self-locking, and therefore the wiper arm may rotate out of the parking position. When the rear window is closed, the form-fitting connection between the connecting elements is achieved only when a resilient bolt mounted on the wiper bearing can latch axially into an elongated hole in an associated receiving part. Should there not be any overlap when the glass window is closed, the motor can be actuated, in which case there is an overlap after a maximum of half a wiper period, and the bolt can latch into the elongated hole.